


Undead & In Love

by orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Later some zombie frank but shhh, M/M, Vamp!Gerard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 13:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9273404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Frank and Gerard shouldn't be together, enemy species shouldn't have a relationship like them. That's why someone sets out to stop them.This fic is totally inspired by @redbullway on instagram, who has AMAZING art and you should totally follow





	1. Prologue

Interspecies relationships were hard, especially when the two species were sworn enemies. That's why Gerard was so inexplicably, completely and utterly, over protective of his little Frankie.

Pressing his lips to the back of the human’s head, Gerard kept his arms wrapped around him tightly as Frank smiled at the gesture, turning so he could look at his boyfriend. “Well, isn't someone affectionate today.” 

Gerard rolled his eyes playfully at his boyfriend's teasing, a smirk settling on his lips. “I can't tell if you're being sarcastic or needy.”

“Why can't I be both?” Frank turned in Gerard's lap, now facing him so he could easily press their lips together, hands working to grab the vampire’s hair as he did. He pulled away all too soon for Gerard's taste, but he forgave him the moment Frank's head rested against his chest, speaking quietly into the fabric of his shirt.

“I missed you so much.”

“I missed you too, more than you could ever know.” Gerard sighed, making Frank smile as he felt his boyfriend's chest rise and fall. “I wish we never had to be apart, especially not for so long.” 

Their lips met again for a few moments, Frank's forehead resting against Gerard's as they parted. “Why do we have to?”

Frank could see the sadness in Gerard's eyes, his heart freezing solid. He hated the way he looked when melancholy thoughts invaded his mind, the way it looked like all hope drained from him. He had only seen him like this once before, and he had never wanted to see it again. “You know why, baby.”

“I do, it doesn't make it suck any less.” Frank muttered dejectedly, returning to his position of cuddling. “I wish we could just hide away, or maybe find a way to get those asshats to shut their fugly mouths.” He smirked at Gerard's snort of laughter, but it faded quickly. “Anything really, I just want to be with you.”

“And me with you.” Gerard replied, his lips finding Frank's neck, kissing it lightly. Even so, the slight brush of Gerard's fangs against the skin sent shivers down his spine. Gerard had never bitten him, but sometimes Frank found it so easy to forget how quickly he could if he had wanted. It kinda sucked at times, Gerard normally avoided Frank's neck in fear of himself, and Frank loved attention there. Despite that fact, it only made it even more special when Gerard did devote time to it.

“Why can't we just say fuck the rules and live together?” Frank asked, leaning into gentle touch of Gerard against him, closing his eyes, listening to the vampires breathing and waiting for a response.

“Because that would put you in even more danger than you are now.” His voice shook a little as he replied, but he busied himself with drawing Frank closer to him to hold.

“What if I don't care?” Frank murmured, head turning so his hot breath was warm against Gerard's ear. 

“Yeah, and what if I do?” His voice had that quiet rasp to it, that tinge of genuine worry mixed with the care and affection he felt for Frank that made it overwhelming.

Frank sighed, head falling to the crook of his neck as he spoke against Gerard's throat. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Gerard connected their lips again, heartbeat rising to a rigorous pace as Frank's hands gripped into his hair, Frank adjusting his position so he was basically straddling the vampire as he deepened the kiss.

Parting to breath, Frank's mouth dropped to Gerard's neck, causing Gerard to let out something between a stuttered breath and a moan. For a vampire, he sure as hell liked to have his neck fucked with.

They were interrupted, though as a sudden noise picked up due to Gerard's supernatural senses caught the vampire's attention. Growing quite rigid as he tried to listen, Frank stopped, seeming confused.

“Gee, baby, what's wrong?” He sounded concerned as he watched Gerard eye the door with blown pupils, seeming intent on staying quiet and listening. 

“Thought I heard something…” Gerard muttered after a moment, tearing his gaze away and turning it to Frank.

“Maybe it was just the wind?” Frank suggested, trying to be helpful. He wrapped his arms around Gerard again, not continuing to kiss but more of to hold.

“I hope so, though it didn't sound like it.” Gerard sighed, letting himself relax into Frank's touch. They stayed in this comfortable moment for another minute, until another noise caused Gerard to jolt.

“Gerard?” Frank asked as his boyfriend shifted Frank from his lap, getting up and abandoning him on the armrest they had been on.

“Stay here, I'll be right back.” Gerard said with an absent mind, walking out the door without even waiting for Frank's response.

He didn't even turn to look back.


	2. You're the only hope for me, dont leave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise chapters will be longer i just felt that was the natural end of this one

He wasn't “right back.” 

In fact, he was the opposite of that, his hands shaking as he ran after what he assumed was the culprit behind the noise that has caused him to leave. 

He couldn't remember the last time he had heard that voice, the last time he had felt that grip of terror strike his heart so harshly that the air was knocked right out if his helpless lungs.

Stumbling a little as he tried to pick up the speed, ignoring the way his mind begged him to leave if it was indeed who he believed it to be, Gerard called out. “Hey! Get back here! I won't let you, fuck…”

Gerard watched as the man sharply turned around a corner, and hurried to catch up with him all the while muttering profanities, several in languages that did not belong to the human tongue, under his breath.

He turned the corner, immediately being grabbed roughly with a hand clamped onto his mouth, which Gerard instinctively bit.

“Jesus Gee! You're fuckin’ lucky I'm not whoever the hell you were chasing, cause they definitely weren't a vamp!”

Gerard's brow furrowed in confusion as he pulled away from the voice, spinning around once he was free from their grip to look at him. “Pete?”

“Well, yeah, what other vampire do you know that wouldn't have beaten the shit out of you that instant?” Gerard's eyes narrowed at the smaller man's sass, but he didn't respond how he wanted to (which involved a punch to the face).

“Why the hell would you grab me like that? Can't you see I'm a little busy?” Gerard hissed, glancing in the direction the man had likely ran and mentally cursing Pete when he didn't see him.

“Because if I didn't you wouldn't have stopped. Listen, we don't have time for this.” Pete's playful nature had dropped completely, and his gaze met with Gerard's with a taste of seriousness. “Where's Frank?”

“I left him back at the hotel we were meeting at, why?” Gerard asked, watching as Pete's face turned to one of concern with his own worry tying a knot in his stomach.

“We need to get back. Why the fuck would you leave him?” Pete sounded panicked, and Gerard backed up instinctively.

“I had thought I...I thought I heard, then saw Bob. I didn't know what to do, I couldn't bring him-” Pete was shaking his head, and Gerard's voice died in his throat.

“Impossible. Bob died years ago.” Pete was muttering to himself, and Gerard scoffed.

“Yeah, that's what I thought, but that had to be him. That was his voice, his clothes, it…” Gerard made an irritated noise as Pete interrupted again.

“Things just got a lot worse than me and Mikey thought.” At the mention of his brother's name the rest of the sentence Pete spoke was forgotten.

“Mikey? Is he here?” Gerard couldn't help the hopeful tone to his voice, he hadn't really seen his brother since…

“No, he's still very weak.” Pete said, making quick eye contact with Gerard as he started to move back around the corner, the other vampire following. “I didn't want to risk it.”

Gerard's heart fell and he opened his mouth to speak again, and Pete made an exasperated noise. “We’ll talk about it later! We need to get back to Frank, before-” Pete stopped himself short, seeming worried.

Gerard's stare along with his voice turned cold. “Before what?” And when Pete didn't answer he added a sharp, “Pete?”

“That's why I'm here. He's in danger.”

Gerard didn't respond, he just ran. He was such an idiot! Of course leaving Frank was a stupid idea, he had just been so caught up in the thoughts of Bob…

He shook his mind, clearing it of thoughts. He couldn't waste his time focusing on the mistake that got him here. Pete said Frank was in danger.

Gerard was vaguely aware that Pete was running along with him, both of their feet falling heavily upon the ground. They got to the door quickly, which Gerard was relieved to find still closed-

Less relieved to find it was no longer locked.

“Frank!?” His frantic yell of the human’s name fell upon an empty room as Gerard yanked open the door. He rushed inside, turning around and around hoping, hell even praying, that by some miraculous turn of events he'd suddenly see the human he loved so much just suddenly appear.

That didn't happen, but what he did see was much worse. He had been so preoccupied with thoughts of Frank that he hadn't even noticed the scent that had kept Pete from the room, shirt over his nose.

It was blood. Not just any blood either, but one that he knew by his never-beating heart.

A strangle of a sob left his throat, hand flying to cover either his nose or his mouth, he didn't know which. Now that he had seen it the scent was overwhelming, overcoming each of his senses as he sank to his knees.

On the wall, written in the precious life of his one and only, was a message directed toward the mess of a vampire.

Why don't you come and get him?

\--

Gerard wasn't entirely sure when Pete had dragged him from the hotel room, he just knew he had a some point, shutting the door tightly and using some things to stuff the bottom of the door to help keep the scent of the blood from leaking out into the air around them and distressing Gerard even further.

It didn't really matter, though, as that was all Gerard could smell.

“Gerard?” Pete's voice was soft, and Gerard decided he didn't like comforting Pete all that much. He enjoyed the Pete with more energy much more, not this sympathetic shell of a vamp.”It wasn't your-”

Gerard glared at him, urging Pete to stop speaking. When he did his gaze fell back to the ground, where he had been sat by Pete. He stayed like that for a few moments, no real thoughts in his mind, until he tried to get to his feet and start walking. He staggered a bit with the first few steps, still feeling light headed from the shock. He was caught and steadied by Pete.

“I don't think that's a good idea, Gee.” Gerard shook his head at Pete's words, trying to keep walking. He didn't want to talk, he wanted to get Frank.

“I know where you want to go, you know you can't.” Gerard flicked him off weakly with his free right arm before his hand dropped to his side.

“We're going to see Mikey. We have some explaining to do.”

Gerard was too worn out and defeated to fight.


	3. Try Not To Mourn

“Pete, you're back already? Where's-” 

Mikey stopped speaking when he saw Gerard, whose head was hanging with an almost glassy, dazed look in his eyes as he was practically being held up by Pete despite the height difference.

“Oh, god, no…” Mikey's voice came as a quiet whisper, running over to help Pete support his brother's weight. “Please tell me it wasn't…”

“We were too late.” Pete responded, visibly shaken as well. A wave of nausea flooded over Mikey, but he did his best to shove it away. Gerard needed him to be strong.

“We should get Gee inside, he needs a second to calm down before we can properly explain.” Mikey said, ignoring the wavering of his voice, but it hadn't mattered in the first place, because at the sound of his brother saying his name Gerard's eyes flicked to meet Mikey's.

“Mikes?” His voice was quiet, almost confused. “Shit, we already...fuck.” Gerard shook the two of them off, stumbling backwards. “No, no, I need to go. I need to get Frank.” 

Both Mikey and Pete leapt forward to grab Gerard again before he could break into a run. 

“No, Gerard.” Mikey said, trying to ignore the hurt and confusion in Gerard's eyes. He got this way when he was upset, when one emotion took too much control. Everything was muffled and unimportant other than the one thing he ‘had’ to do. “You can't just go barging back, that's exactly what they'd want you to do. You especially can't when you're like this.”

Fresh tears sprung to Gerard's eyes as he nearly slipped to the ground, suddenly glad for the support of Mikey and his brother. “I know.”

“Let's go inside, okay Gerard?” Mikey's voice was soft, almost as if he were coaxing a child. Normally Gerard would have found this insulting, but at the moment that's exactly what he felt like. A helpless child, who could only nod at the words.

They settled the broken vampire onto the couch when they entered, Mikey moving to go get something from the kitchen as Pete sat down on the far end of the couch from Gerard. They stayed quiet until Mikey returned, neither of them wishing to talk without him there.

When he returned with two cups of sweet smelling crimson liquid that Gerard could assume was the blood of some animal, though he couldn't entirely identify what due to his nose still stinging from the stench of Frank's blood. 

“Thanks.” Gerard rasped when a cup was handed to him, his eyes focusing on the still rather fresh bite on Mikey's neck, which Mikey hurried to hide behind his collar when he noticed the staring. The other cup was given to Pete.

Gerard's eyes fell to the liquid in his cup, a sick feeling in his stomach as he looked at it. As much as he wanted something to drink, something to dull his senses, all he could think of was the bloodied walls. After a moment of debating within his mind he handed the cup back to Mikey, who had forgotten to get himself a drink.

He must be still getting used to it.

As of two months ago, Mikey had been killed and claimed in a confrontation between the vampires that had claimed Gerard in an effort to get Gerard to return to them. It had backfired greatly when Mikey himself ran away with Pete, who had been Gerard's friend before he had ran away.

That's why Gerard was so worried for Frank now. Apart from being a human and Gerard's boyfriend, due to the failed attempt with Mikey it was unlikely they would be kind enough to turn him even if they did kill him.

Shaking the thought from his mind, Gerard watched as his brother took a sip of the liquid despite his clear distaste in the thought of doing such. He grimaced as it went down. “I'll never get used to how thick it is.”

Pete spoke up for the first time since they had gone inside. “I used to say that too, when…” Pete swallowed hard, placing his half emptied cup to the side and cutting himself off with a new sentence. “Anyway...Mikey, we should probably explain.”

A sad smile touched Mikey's lips. “You're right.” He sighed, swirling the red liquid in his cup absentmindedly as he spoke. “Back when I was...there.” Mikey was careful to not speak the name of the place, watching as Gerard shuddered even without it. “I met someone named Ray. He said he had known you, Gee?”

Gerard nodded somewhat weakly. “A werewolf who visited frequently. It was somewhat odd, considering the vamps and wolves weren't on the best of terms.”

“Yeah. Anyway, Ray spoke to me after he learned who I was. The werewolves have been combining forces with the vampire society more often, which has given him an opportunity to have access to some information we normally wouldn't have. He tried to get to me as soon as he found out but, it was late notice as it was.” Mikey sighed, his body visibly shaking a bit as the weight of the situation seemed to hit him. “They were going to kidnap Frank. He didn't know what for, but...he knew who was helping him.”

Gerard's eyes seemed to flash. “Who?”

“His name is Brent, a witch.” Pete joined in now, voice quiet. “We didn't knoe how strong of one, but now I think I have some sort of idea.”

Pete's gaze locked with Gerard's.

“I think he may have brought Bob back.”


End file.
